Darth Vader
Darth Vader's lightsaber was originally powered by a crimson synth-crystal supplied by Palpatine, who also provided his own lightsaber to serve as a model. However, Vader considered his master's weapon to be an antique, and sought to create a more personalized weapon with more ballast. Wishing to impress Palpatine, Vader attempted to create a novel design, but the resulting weapon was little more than a black-alloy version of his first Jedi lightsaber.2 This weapon featured a thick, ridged handgrip, a high-output diatium power cell, a dual-phase focusing crystal, forward mounted adjustment knobs, and a beveled emitter shroud. However, due to the size of his mechanical hands, Vader was forced to make the grip considerably thicker and longer than his original lightsaber, resulting in an inelegant weapon, verging on ungainly.2 It is known that Vader created more than one lightsaber[[[Wookieepedia:Sourcing|''source?]]], but due to the modifications Vader made to his weapons, it is impossible to tell which is the original. Vader also appears to have experimented with a rounded emitter shroud similar to his second Jedi weapon.6 He is known to have utilized a scarlet Adegan crystal rather than a synth-crystal on at least one of these weapons.5 edit History Darth Vader's lightsaber at the time of its constructionWhen he originally joined the Sith, Darth Vader simply continued wielding his Jedi lightsaber, likely because he lacked sufficient time to construct a new Sith weapon. However, this lightsaber was taken from him by Obi-Wan Kenobi after his defeat at the Jedi's hands. Deprived of his weapon, Vader was forced to create a new one. Utilizing a synthetic lightsaber crystal supplied by his master, Vader constructed his new weapon in the shadow of the Death Star I. It would be two standard weeks before this weapon tasted first blood.2 edit Early Usage Vader wielding the lightsaber during the Great Jedi PurgeWith the advent of the Great Jedi Purge, the Jedi Order was virtually exterminated by the Clone Troopers. However, not all Troopers executed the order, defying their programming and saving their Jedi comrades. Such was the case on Murkhana. While three of the Jedi present were slain, three others managed to escape. Palpatine was unconcerned by the survival of the Jedi, and sent Vader to Murkhana simply to make an example of the treasonous Clone Troopers.2 edit First Blood Drawing his lightsaber on them, Vader killed two of the four, while the surviving two fled into the nearby wilderness. At this moment, one of the surviving Jedi; Bol Chatak; revealed herself. Looking to save the troopers, she challenged Vader. The two engaged in a furious lightsaber duel. While Vader proved victorious, he only overcame Chatak thanks to the superior strength and stamina his life-support armor provided him with, as his heavy cybernetics overall reduced his mobility and speed.2 During his brief sojourn on Coruscant, where his light injuries were repaired, Vader received word of a gathering of Jedi, and it was reported that Obi-Wan Kenobi would be present. Rushing to Kessel, Vader violently burst in on the gathering, lightsaber already drawn, and demanded Kenobi's location. Informing Vader that Kenobi's presence was a lie to lure him into confrontation with them, the Jedi attacked.7 Vader's lightsaber is disabled by Shadday Potkin's cortosis blade.Vader's vastly improved lightsaber technique allowed him to hold off the Jedi, killing two of them. However, one of them managed to score a hit on Vader's back, prompting the Sith Lord to leap out of range onto one of the overhead mining cranes. Once on the high ground, Vader was confronted by the conclave leader, Shadday Potkin. Attacking the Jedi, Vader was suddenly disarmed when Potkin brandished a pure Cortosis blade, disabling Vader's lightsaber. Disgarding the weapon, Vader physically assaulted Potkin, breaking her neck and taking the sword, using it against the other Jedi. While the Jedi were all slain, Vader only managed to kill five of the eight, the remaining three being gunned down by the intervening 501st Legion.7 Afterwards, Vader was dispatched to Alderaan to apprehend the rogue Senator Fang Zar. However, Vader arrived just as Zar was being extracted by a group of smugglers he hired. Ironically, one of the newest members of this group was the Jedi Knight Roan Shryne, one of the Jedi who escaped Murkhana. Pursuing the Jedi through the Alderaanian Royal Palace, Vader finally resorted to throwing his lightsaber. Guiding it telekinetically, Vader killed Zar just as he boarded the smuggler's vessel.2 edit Kashyyyk Darth Vader wielding his lightsaber.After another hiatus on Coruscant, Vader was dispatched by Palpatine to Kashyyyk to aid in the subjugation of the world. As the Jedi Vader had been pursuing had sought refuge here, the Imperial Moff Wilhuff Tarkin decided to use them as a scapegoat to invade Kashyyyk and enslave the Wookiees. While the invasion commenced, Vader traveled to Kachirho to engage the Jedi. His shuttle landing on one of the high landing platforms, Vader disembarked along with twenty 501st troopers and took on the Wookiee defenses. Cleaving through the Wookiee's weapons and ceremonial war shields, even setting some of the Wookiee's fur coats ablaze with his lightsaber, Vader brought down the defensive fortifications.2 At this instant, the Jedi attacked. Siadem Forte and Iwo Kulka attacked first, going in as a team. Attempting to off-balance Vader through the use of radically different lightsaber forms, they were easily held off by Vader, who utilized precision bladework and swift power attacks to disrupt their momentum and off-balance them. Decapitating the two Jedi, Vader proceeded to disable Jambe Lu, Nam Poorf and Klossi Anno. Turning on the last Jedi, Olee Starstone, Vader proceeded to toy with her. However, before he could finish her, his stormtroopers were suddenly gunned down by a newly arrived ship, the ''Drunk Dancer, and he was confronted by one of the occupants.2 While Starstone fled aboard the ship, Roan Shryne took up Forte's fallen lightsaber and prepared for battle. Vader attacked first, nearly disarming Shryne with a sudden underhand sweep. Shryne quickly spun and countered, feinted from the left before twisting his blade around. His attack glanced off the back of Vader's upraised prosthetic hand. Holding his own against Vader's relentless assault, Shryne proved able to adequately counter. However, their duel was interrupted by the Imperial orbital bombardment. Though both survived, Vader's shuttle was destroyed by the flak.2 As they resumed their melee, Shryne suddenly deduced the weakness of Vader's suit; the chest-mounted control panel. Shryne's attempts to attack this vulnerable piece of equipment forced Vader to adopt a defensive fighting method that protected his torso, but left his limbs open. Unable to unleash an all out offense against Shryne, Vader suddenly pulled back and resorted to telekinetic assault. Shryne was brought down, and Vader was content to simply stand by and watch him die from internal injuries rather than finish him.2 edit Rarity Due to Vader's high ranking position within the Imperial government, he rarely appeared on the battlefield, instead deferring the "dirty work" to subordinates and lackeys. As such, his lightsaber saw only occasional use. However, Vader practised heavily with fencing droids to ensure that his skills with the weapon didn't slip. This regimen ensured that whenever he did engage in combat, he remained a powerful force to be reckoned with. However, wherever Jedi were concerned, Vader attempted to be as hands-on as possible, often confronting them personally. One of the many Jedi hunted down by Vader included Drake Lo'gaan. Vader eventually managed to capture Lo'gaan, providing him with false information regarding the deaths of Roron Corobb and Obi-Wan Kenobi, and presenting him with the choice of joining the Imperial Inquisitorius. While Lo'gaan considered the offer, he continued to refuse. When Lo'gaan accompanied Vader to Tapasi, still as his captive, Lo'gaan's ally Ekria attacked. Disabling Lo'gaan's restraints and temporarily disrupting Vader's armor with an EMP grenade, she allowed Lo'gaan to escape and steal Vader's lightsaber with an electromagnet. Drake Lo'gaan wielding Vader's weapon against the Sith LordUnarmed, Vader was forced to call on Ekria's lightsaber, which unbeknownst to him, had its power setting lowered dramatically. Essentially wielding a training lightsaber against Lo'gaan, Vader attacked. While Lo'gaan held his ground, he was almost killed when one of Vader's stormtroopers shot him in the back. Vader, realizing that Drake would not be converted, impaled the Jedi. However, the reduced strength of Ekria's lightsaber allowed Lo'gaan to survive what would be an otherwise fatal strike, and he escaped. edit Jedi Hunting edit Marek The young Galen Marek wielding Vader's lightsaberWhen Vader received word of the presence of a surviving Jedi on Kashyyyk, he rushed to the blockaded though still verdant world. Taking charge of the botched invasion on the Wookiee village the Jedi based himself in, Vader brutally carved his way to the Jedi's hut. Kento Marek emerged from his hut and faced the Sith Lord, killing his stormtrooper escort with a powerful Force push. Drawing his lightsaber, Kento attacked.8 Marek proved to be only a minor challenge for the Dark Lord, his bladework consisting of an ineffective Form I/II mix. Vader simply bashed through Marek's simplistic style, disarming the Jedi with a sudden power-slash. Left unarmed, Marek was telekinetically pummeled by his opponent before being cast within his hut.9 As Kento struggled to regain his feet, Vader loomed over him, seizing the Jedi in a telekinetic strangle-hold. As he held Marek at his mercy, Vader suddenly sensed the presence of an immensely powerful Force-sensitive nearby. Getting no answers from Kento Marek, Vader raised his lightsaber to finish him. However, Vader's lightsaber was suddenly yanked from his hand by a powerful Force pull. Whirling on the culprit, Vader found himself facing a small child; Kento Marek's son, Galen.8 As the elder Marek commanded his son to flee, Vader crushed his throat. Galen stood his ground. As the two eyed each other, a group of stormtroopers led by the Imperial ground commander burst in on them. Mistakenly believing that the child had obtained Vader's lightsaber and intended to attack the Sith Lord with it, the commander ordered the troopers to gun down the child. Vader quickly stepped in, retrieving his lightsaber and killing all the troopers present.8 When Vader left the hut, he had an apprentice in tow. edit The Secret Apprentice Marek is "knighted" by Vader.Vader spent the next twenty years training Galen Marek in the Sith ways. Dubbed "Starkiller", Marek operated as Vader's private assassin as a test of his skills and training. Learning from Vader's brutal hand, Marek became a powerful Force adept and a skilled warrior. After a vicious sparring match with Marek, Vader "knighted" him with his lightsaber, declaring his training complete before dispatching the adept on a series of missions as his final tests. The goal; hunt down and kill specific Jedi targets. This task Marek went about with bloodthirsty enthusiasm.8 Marek returned to Vader, supposedly to help Vader assassinate Palpatine and become the new Dark Lord and Galactic Emperor. However, Vader revealed that Palpatine had discovered his existance and betrayed him. Vader ignited his lightsaber through Marek's back before viciously spacing his apprentice, all at Palpatine's behest. However, Vader retrieved Marek's body from the vacuum, resusitating and "rebuilding" him. Both were now aware that Palpatine would anticipate a direct strike by them, so Vader resolved to distract the Emperor, and he dispatched Marek to assemble a rebel army composed of all the influential malcontents and dissidents to Imperial rule.8 This Marek did, gathering the leaders on Corellia. However, Vader again betrayed his apprentice, attacking the gathering and arresting the leaders. Revealing that Marek's true mission had been to gather the rebel leaders for easy capture, Vader went on to inform him that his entire apprenticeship under himself had been a sham; Vader had no intention of assassinating the Emperor alongside Marek. However, before Vader could execute Marek, he was attacked by the Force adept's training droid, PROXY. Quickly defeating the lightsaber-armed holodroid, Vader turned back to Marek, only to find that he had fallen down the mountain cliff above which they stood. Leaving his former apprentice for dead, Vader took the captive rebels to the Death Star for interrogation and execution by the Emperor.8 edit Defeated by Marek Vader wielding his lightsaber against Galen MarekIn truth, Marek had survived the fall on Corellia. Seeking to atone for his actions as Vader's apprentice, Marek stormed through the corridors and vast chambers of the Death Star and burst into the Emperor's throne room, looking to rescue the rebel leaders. Palpatine dispatched Vader to deal with the boy, and Vader advanced on Marek, taunting with his lightsaber drawn. Vader was utterly confident in his own superiority and chances for victory, and was completely caught off guard by Marek's prowess.8 Their vicious bout in the throne room antechamber finally came to an end when Marek pummelled Vader with a series of rapid attacks, ultimately smashing off the Sith Lord's helmet with a well placed power blow. Dragging Vader through the air in a Force-assisted leap, Marek smashed through an observation window into the throne room, hurling Vader into one of the service pits next the Emperor's dias. The lightsaber was wrenched from his grip by Marek's power, the damaged and sparking, though still functional, weapon sent skittering aside.9 Presented with the option of killing Vader and succeeding him as Palpatine's apprentice, Marek instead chose to attack the Emperor. While Marek and Palpatine engaged in a Force battle, Vader called for reinforcements. As his master and former apprentice renewed their battle while the rebel leaders fled to Marek's ship, Vader retrieved his lightsaber and led the stormtroopers in pursuit. Ultimately, Marek caused a massive explosion of Force energy, apparently killing himself, but also the stormtroopers, and injuring Palpatine and Vader, allowing the rebel leaders to escape.8 edit Hunting the Dark Woman The Dark Woman uses Plant Surge to gain an advantage over Darth Vader.When Darth Vader received word of An'ya Kuro's hiding place, he rushed to Cophrigin V to eliminate her. Confronting the Dark Woman in a jungle clearing on the planet, the two engaged in a brief philosophical debate before drawing their blades.10 Darth Vader had fully expected to defeat the Jedi Master with relative ease, but he was amazed to be faced with an opponent of such advanced age who possessed sufficient power and skill to contend with a Sith Lord. Kuro noted Vader's exceptional dueling talent as well before lunging at him, performing a series of acrobatic maneuvers in an attempt to overwhelm her adversary. The Dark Lord was unrelenting in his defense, and when ample distance had been placed between them, Vader reiterated his belief in the superiority of the dark side as he hurled boulders at Kuro with the Force, only to have them cut to pieces by her purple blade. She responded by using the Force to manipulate the surrounding plant life and subdue Vader with thorn-covered vines, rendering the Dark Lord immobile. Vader managed to block the attack that followed, however, and was also able to repel the Jedi Master as he escaped the plant-restraints under her command.10 This time Vader advanced with powerful blows, but these were checked as the Dark Woman retaliated and disappeared into the cover of a nearby waterfall. She emerged behind Darth Vader and caught him unawares, giving her the opportunity to knock his lightsaber from his grasp. Her advantage was short-lived, however, as Vader seized her arm and forced her own lightsaber from her hand. Realizing that the Dark Woman's strength was diminishing, the Sith Lord cast her aside and recalled his own weapon as he prepared to finish her. Kuro recovered her lightsaber but was backed up against an enormous tree. With nowhere to run, Vader sliced the trunk with his lightsaber and used the Force to bring it down upon the Dark Woman. Pinned beneath the tree, Kuro laid helplessly as Vader brought his blade down for the killing stroke. Her body then disappeared into the Force in the manner of Jedi Masters, leaving only her robes, and a victorious Darth Vader.10 edit Contest with "Maul" Vader impales himself with his lightsaber, killing "Maul".When the Rebel Alliance managed to steal the plans for the Death Star, Darth Vader journeyed to the volcanic moon Kalakar Six, hoping to intercept them. Sensing something familiar after landing, Vader dispatches his squad of stormtroopers to scout the area. However, the stormtroopers were quickly cut down by a mysterious assassin, wielding a red lightsaber.11 Vader entered a hollowed out volcano and was confronted by a number of Prophets of the Dark Side. Informed that the information regarding the Death Star plans was false, and that they had lured him there to have him killed, believing Vader to be unworthy of serving as Palpatine's apprentice due to his Jedi heritage. When Vader attacked the Prophets, his attacks were blocked by a copy of Darth Maul. The Prophets resurrected Maul to replace Vader at the Emperor's side, goading Vader into dueling with the former Sith apprentice.11 The pair launched into a furious duel, hurling insults at each other. They battled through the volcano onto a bridge situated over a river of lava. The bridge collapsed, but both Sith narrowly escaped falling in and the duel continued. Throughout the battle, the pseudo-Maul seemed to have the edge, his agile tactics always matching Vader's brute force. Vader managed to split his opponent's saberstaff in two, but both ends remained functional. Now armed with two lightsabers, "Maul" struck Vader's helmet, knocking him down. As the Maul copy moved in for the killing blow, Vader used the Force to retrieve his lightsaber and stabbed it through his own stomach, killing the enemy behind him. "Maul", before he died, questioned what Vader could hate enough to destroy him. Vader's response: "Myself".11 As Vader confronted the Prophets, they were killed by Palpatine. He had arrived to check on Vader's progress, though he denied any involvement with the Prophets. He informed Vader there was much to do in stopping the rebels with the stolen plans, and Vader dutifully followed his master to a waiting shuttle.11 edit Rematch with Kenobi Darth Vader's lightsaber as of 0 BBYIn 0 BBY, Obi-Wan Kenobi finally came out of hiding. Accompanied by Vader's son, Luke Skywalker, Kenobi traveled to Alderaan to aid the Rebel Alliance. However, Alderaan was destroyed by the Death Star and the vessel Kenobi traveled on was captured by the station. However, Kenobi, Skywalker, the ship's captain Han Solo and his copilot Chewbacca managed to evade capture. While Skywalker led Solo and Chewbacca on a foolhardy rescue mission to extract the captured rebel Leia Organa, Kenobi quietly traveled to one of the station's power junctions to disable the Death Star tractor beam, allowing them to leave.12 While Kenobi was successful, he was confronted by Vader before he could return to the ship. Eager for revenge and quietly confident in his own superiority, Vader drew his weapon and engaged Kenobi. The resulting duel was almost civilized and ceremonial, in contrast to the brutality of their previous bout. While Vader took the initiative and held the offense, he didn't cut loose in an all out assault, as his previous defeat had left him wary of Kenobi's skills.12 In the end, Kenobi's rusty skills were no match for Vader's honed and practiced technique, and he was forced to give ground. Kenobi finally lowered his guard and allowed Vader to kill him, transcending his physical form and becoming one with the Force.12 edit Vaal After the Battle of Yavin, in which the Death Star was destroyed, Vader was forced to crash land on the planet Vaal. Forced to journey on foot across the vast plains to an Imperial communications outpost on the planet, Vader was attacked by the native predators of the world, the Hyenax. After a brief, though brutal bout, Vader managed to kill the pack leader, succeeding it and becoming the new alpha-male. Now aided by a pack of wild animals, Vader continued his journey, while aiding the creatures in the hunt. However, for the remainder of his time on Vaal, Vader engaged only in melee combat, using only his bare hands. edit Duel on Mimban Vader wielding his lightsaber against Leia Organa on MimbanReceiving reports of the Kaiburr crystal on Mimban, an ancient artifact that could enhance the Force-sensitivity within an individual, Vader traveled to the world, pursuing the shipwrecked Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa in search of the artifact. Confronting them in the Temple of Pomojema, Vader drew his weapon and prepared to kill them. As Luke Skywalker was pinned under a chunk of debris after a battle with a Hssiss in the temple, Leia was forced to take up Luke's lightsaber, Vader's former Jedi weapon, and confront him. Unaware of her latent Force sensitivity, Vader was expecting the contest to end swifty, but was caught off guard by Leia's instinctive skill. Chiding himself for overconfidence, Vader took a more cautious approach. Ultimately, Leia's amateurish abilities were no match for Vader's practised and vicious techniques, and he mortal wounded her with a series of brutal cuts and scores with the tip of his blade. Before she passed out, Leia managed to toss the lightsaber to Luke, who had just managed to free himself. Vader likewise expected to defeat Luke as easily as he did Leia. However, Luke was receiving aid from the spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi, who allowed Luke to demonstrate a highly advanced lightsaber technique and considerable power in the Force. After a lengthy bout, Vader resorted to engaging Luke through the Force, throwing his lightsaber at the youth to disarm him, before blasting him with a burst of Kinetite. Luke deflected the energy blast, amazing Vader with his astounding strength. When Vader attempted to attack again with his lightsaber, Luke managed to cut off Vader's right arm. Both duelists were left exhausted by the fierce contest, Luke was mortal wounded, and his power had been drawn to the limit. Vader, however, managed to regain his feet, and reclaimed his lightsaber, which was still clutched in his amputated prosthetic hand. Unfortunately, Vader's exhaustion limited his perceptions, and he tripped over his severed arm and fell into a deep ceremonial well in the temple. After Luke, and Leia were revived by the Kaiburr crystal, they took it, and left Mimban edit Rematch with Skywalker Vader wielding his lightsaber against Luke SkywalkerHaving experienced Luke Skywalker's tremendous strength in the Force, Vader became determined to find him and either take a new apprentice or eliminate a dangerous threat to his position. While Skywalker managed to escape the Battle of Hoth, Vader managed to capture several of his close friends and allies when they took refuge on Bespin in the aftermath. Torturing Han Solo to create ripples in the Force to catch Luke's attention, Vader succeeded in luring Skywalker from Dagobah, where he was receiving training under Jedi Master Yoda.13 Luke confronted Vader in the Cloud City Carbon-freezing chamber, where Vader hoped to trap Luke within one of the carbonite blocks. Drawing Vader's former lightsaber on the Sith Lord, Luke pressed the attack. While Vader was genuinely impressed by Luke's advanced skills, the Jedi trainee proved no match for Vader's experienced skill level. Disarming Luke was a sudden bind, Vader drove Skywalker into the Carbon-freezing pit, and nearly succeeded in trapping the Jedi. However Luke managed to leap out of the pit before he could be frozen. Reclaiming his lightsaber, Luke managed to drive back Vader with a sudden offensive frenzy, knocking the Sith Lord off the industrial platform into the shadowed area below.13 Pursuing Vader into the maze of pipes below, Luke finally found the Dark Lord waiting an observation room above one of Cloud City's interior chasms. Rather than attack immediately, Vader opted for a telekinetic assault, hurling chunks of industrial equipment and wall fixtures at Skywalker. Ultimately, Luke was thrown out onto the exterior catwalks above the chasm when a stray piece of machinery shattered the observation port. Pursuing Luke out onto the gantries, Vader drove him back with a vicious offensive wave, using little more than brute force to block and shunt aside Skywalker's frenzied counters. In the end, Luke was defeated, his sword hand amputated by a swift undercut from Vader, who sustained little more than a shoulder wound.13 Unable to trap Luke within a carbonite slab, Vader attempted to sway Luke to his side, even revealing his status as Luke's father to gain the Jedi's loyalty. Vader's attempt to corrupt Luke failed, and Luke opted for suicide rather than life as Vader's slave. While Luke survived his fall from the gantry and was rescued, he was left deeply shaken by the revelation of his parenthood.13 edit Final Usage Vader wielding his lightsaber for the last timeIn 4 ABY, Palpatine played his card. He revealed to the Rebel Alliance the existence of the half-built second Death Star above Endor, and the fact that he would be present on the apparently vulnerable construct on an inspection tour. While the Rebels scrambled to mobilize for an attack, Palpatine laid out his traps. The supposedly vulnerable Death Star was in fact fully functional despite being only half complete, and the planetside shield generator protecting the battle station was in turn protected by a full legion of Palpatine's best troops. Luke Skywalker was part of the guerrilla squad sent to disable the generator, but realizing that both Vader and Palpatine would sense his presence and take steps to stop the Rebels, Luke turned himself in.6 After a quick dialogue with Vader in the Imperial base on Endor, Luke was taken before Palpatine. As the Battle of Endor began, Palpatine taunted Luke with the seemingly inevitable defeat of the Rebels, spurring the young Jedi into a rage. Luke retrieved his new, recently constructed lightsaber from the Emperor and attacked him. Vader stepped in, igniting his weapon and blocking Luke's blow. Luke turned on Vader and the battle wa